Everything Happens For a Reason
by ScarletShadowNight
Summary: I am going blind. I have been diagnosed to have Dry Macular Degeneration. And now here I am sitting on this uncomfortable hospital bed listening to this doctor who has the artificial tone of voice telling me about my condition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

AN: Alright everyone so this story is actually a gift for someone**. **This is actually the first time I've ever done this so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

With Itachi

I am going blind. I have been diagnosed to have Dry Macular Degeneration. And now here I am sitting on this uncomfortable hospital bed listening to this doctor who has the artificial tone of voice telling me about my condition. I look around at the blank white walls and clean white surfaces. The overwhelming sent of bleach fills my nose and goes straight to my head leaving a dull ache which is not helped by the droning voice of the doctor in front of me. God I wish I was elsewhere.

My whole life I've only ever thought of one thing, protect my brother, and now for the first time ever I'm afraid that I may no longer be able to continue doing that. When we still lived with my parents it was hard to tell how each day would go. Our mother was often shut off from my brother and me, she never really had the time for us, and when I was younger I didn't understand why. It was because she was sick. She didn't have any physical illness that would physically prevent her from taking care of her children, but she had what doctors called a mental illness. She was bipolar. Some days she would be this enthusiastic happy woman who everyone wanted to be around, but I only ever saw that side when we had guests over, most of the time she was severely depressed and sometimes she wouldn't even bother to get out of bed.

Those were the good days, and I know that sounds bad but when you look at what I considered the bad days you might understand. On the bad days she would get so angry she would take it out on my brother and I, though more so on me then him, which was how I wanted it. He was my baby brother and it was my job to protect him. When she got in a mood she would often lock us up in the basement or if we were lucky our rooms. She would then forget we were in there and we wouldn't be let out until our father got home.

My father was never really home but when he was my brother and I got to experience his habitual smoking. God I hate the smell of cigarette smoke. Whenever my father was at home, which wasn't often, there was a constant steam of that nasty smoke coming from my father, and he even smoked at the dinner table. My brother would often complain, and I did at first too, but the complaining was often followed by a hard smack to the face. We soon learned to just bare the smell in silence. Life was much the same day to day until the incident.

My brother had just started school this year, he was six and I was 13. It was the first year that neither one of us was left at home with our, excuse me for not being politically correct but I don't really give a fuck, but, crazy mother. We were over a third of the way though the school year when we came home to find a silent house, not necessarily uncommon but far more eerie then it had ever been in the past. I told my brother to sit at the table to start working on his homework while I went to check on our mother. What I found I will never forget.

I knocked on her bedroom door and got no answer so I gently nudged the door open and peered in to see if she was asleep on the bed, but no such luck, I did hear the sound of running water though. She must be running the bath and that's why she didn't hear us when we came in. I moved into the room and knocked on the bathroom door and still got no reply so I slowly opened the door just in time to see the pinkish colored water spill over the edge of the tub. My heart stopped at the sight of my mother's weightless, lifeless body floating in the shallow blood dyed water of the tub. It was one of the old fashioned tubs that you are meant to soak in. My mother's face looked so relaxed that for a moment I thought she had simply fallen asleep until the cold water hit my toes bringing me back to reality. The icy water made me tear my eyes from the jagged red lines on my mother's wrists to look down at my feet, the white socks I was wearing where soaking up the blood mixed water. My eyes followed the waters trail back to where my mother lay.

My body moved on what seemed to be auto pilot. I watched as my feet took me closer to my tub and my hand reaching for the faucet and turning off the flow of water. Now the only sound in the room being the solitary drips as small drops of water hitting the surface of the full tub causing ripples to disturb the now quiet surface. I couldn't help but stare at my mother serene face. I can't seem to move or think, just stare.

"Itachi," called the quiet voice of my brother. "Is mom here?" The sound of my brother voice woke me from the nightmare I'd walked into. I turned and left the room closing the door behind me. I found my brother standing at the door outside our parent's room.

"Don't go in there Sasuke," I said closing the door behind me. He just nodded before following me back to the kitchen. He went back to his homework and I called our father. I knew I had to called him first, I don't know who else I would need to contact, I mean I was 13, how was I supposed to know what to do when someone died in your house.

I went to the other room so Sasuke wouldn't over hear. The phone rang 5 times before my father's receptionist picked up the phone. "Hello you've reached Mr. Ulchiha's office, how can I help you?"

"Um this is Itachi; I need to talk to my father." There was a pause on the other end of the line before the woman told me that my father was busy. I told her it was urgent and she said I would just have to wait till my father could call me back then hung up the phone. I thought for a moment before I called my grandpa, he would know what to do.

This time the phone only rang twice before my grandmother's cheerful voice answer the phone. "Hello Grandma, can I talk to Grandpa?"

"Sure sweetheart just let me go get him." A few minutes later my Grandfather answered the phone.

"Hello kiddo, what's the surprise call for?"

"Grandpa... mom's dead." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"You and your brother just sit tight your Grandma and I will be there before you know it, just stay away from where your mother is. We'll be right there, don't worry."

Ten minutes later our grandparents showed up and the police and ambulance shortly after that. The rest of the day passed in a blur. All I really remember is that for the next couple of weeks my brother and I stayed with my grandparents. I don't even remember seeing my father, with the exception of the funeral.

The first couple of weeks back at home were quiet. Sasuke was sad about our mother's passing but he was never really attached to her, so her death didn't have to big of impact on his life. I was just more relieved to not deal with her mood swings anymore. Our father was at home even less then before and when he was home he seemed to smoke even more which hardly seemed possible. I was pretty much left to take care of my younger brother. I cooked breakfast and supper, cleaned the house, helped Sasuke with his homework, and pretty much raised him. My senior year I finally convinced my Grandparents to take Sasuke in with them so that I could go to college without worrying that my brother was being left alone and uncared for.

For five years I had time to myself for the first time ever. College was amazing, and really some of the best years of my life. I didn't have to worry about my brother and I was free from the horrible smell of cigarette smoke and my clothes didn't smell like an ash tray any more. I made friends and could finally live a life that was my own. Those five years were the best five years of my life. Who'd have thought that four years later right after getting a great job promotion at my law firm that this would happen to me.

"Now there is no real cure for this but we do have some options. There are some laser treatments we can do to slow down the process, there is also a medication which would be injected in to the eye and there are some vitamins that I would suggest taking in order to slow the vision loss. Now we don't have to make any decisions right now, but I'm going to give you some reading material to look at so that you can make an informed decision. Now all you need to do is set up an appointment with the receptionist to schedule another appointment so we can decide how we are going to be moving forward from here." The stuffy doctor finally took a breath and snapped his folder closed. "Well that seems to be all, have a nice day Mr. Uchiha." With that he walked out of the room leaving me to find my own way out.

I made my way to the receptionist how had a smiley face button on that said, 'A smile makes the world a better place.' What a load of crap! I quickly made my appointment for two weeks from today and quickly headed for the exit.

Almost to the door I ran into someone. He fell back on the floor with an umph. "Sorry about that, I guess I didn't see you," I apologized and offered a hand to help him up.

"No worries, it's not like being knocked over will kill me or anything," the guy laughed and scratched the back of his blond head before looking up at me with a smile. And what a smile it was. Clear blue eyes shown with such freedom that it seemed nothing could hold it back. The tanned face was crinkled with smile lines and it seemed that the grin would totally take over his face. Suddenly it seemed that today wasn't actually so bad, so what if I was going blind, at least I got to see this smile. Then I thought back to the receptionist's button and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey what's so funny, do I have something on my face?" The guy asked.

"No you don't have anything on your face, you just reminded me of something that I read earlier."

"Ok, well I'm Naruto... and you are?"

"I'm Itachi."

"Nice to-"

"Naruto we need to hurry up or you're going to be late for your appointment." A blond man that looked like Naruto's clone only older walked into the building with a red headed woman.

"Oh come on what's the rush it's not like I'm dying this minute."

"Naruto, that is not funny. Now wait here with your father while I get us checked in and take a seat, no need to over tax yourself." The woman said before rushing off to the check in desk.

Naruto looked like he had a retort on the tip of his lips before his dad cut him off. "Just leave it. Come on lets go find a seat somewhere so you can read your book while we wait." His father started walking away but Naruto looked back at me.

"Well it was nice bumping into you; maybe I'll see you again." He gave me another of his beautiful smiles before following after his father. Stupid button or not a smile can make the world a better place.

AN: Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Naruto

I swear sometimes my mother drives me crazy. I mean, I know she loves me and everything and she's just worried but I mean, come on there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. I mean too many sweets and you get cavities. I know this from personal experience. Everything was fine till I went home for spring break. I guess I didn't really realize how much weight I had lost; I thought it was all just due to exercise and what not. My mom of course commented on it right away, which I originally told her that I was fine and nothing was wrong. Of course she didn't listen and insisted on taking me to the doctor to get a checkup which I reluctantly agreed to. It's a good thing that I did though because as it turns out there really is something wrong with me. What exactly that is, I'm not sure, that's why I'm here at the hospital with my family today. They're going to be running a bunch of tests on me to figure out what's wrong.

My mother told me to go sign in while my father parked the car. I just made it through the door when I ran into someone, and sense physics always likes to be a pain in the butt, quite literally this time, I feel on the floor.

A deep voice spoke apologizing for knocking me over before he offered his hand and helped me to my feet. I looked up into the man's face to see a strained look. Not that anyone is really in a good mood at hospitals with the exception of the receptionists who seem to be on happy pills; however there seemed to be something really weighing this guy down. I tried making a joke that just sounded quite pathetic to me and I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Once my laughter had come to a stop I wondered if maybe I'd said something wrong because of the look the guy was giving me. I asked if there was something on my face, but he assured me there wasn't just that I reminded him of something he had read earlier. We introduced our selves but before our conversation could get any further my parents walked into the room.

We parted ways and I went to sit with my father and pulled out my book. We usually had to wait a little while before we could actually go to a room where they would do the tests. I've always really liked reading, it's relaxing and it takes me to a different world where everything is so much more exciting. And even though I'm a guy I like the love stories that develop even in adventure books, though I mostly stick to science fiction and fantasy books. There is just something about story romances is that everything always works out in the end, which is the exact opposite of my life.

In high school I was, or I thought I was, madly in love with a girl at my school named Sakura, I couldn't believe it when she actually agreed to date me. I was the luckiest guy in the world, or so I thought at the time. Turns out she was only dating me to make her ex-boyfriend jealous, which worked and all I got out of it was a broken heart and a bloody nose. The next girl I date was the exact opposite. She was really shy and quite, but she actually liked me, the only problem was her father hated me. He never really said why, but it was something along the lines of me not being good enough to be involved with his daughter. Anyways the girl I was dating listened to her father and broke up with me.

It wasn't till I got to college and dated a few girls there that I found out what I really wanted in a relationship. I was dating this one girl who I'd met in my English class my second year in college. She was beautiful, blond hair, great body and not a bad personality, the only real problem with her was she liked to drink a lot, and she is not a fun drunk. Anyways one night I brought her back from a house party and she was totally waited, it was really kind of pathetic. I had to carry her up to her apartment that she was sharing with her friend who I'd never met. I was able to knock on the door and after a few minutes a guy opened the door. He took one look at the girl in my arms before shaking his head and moving aside so I could get through the door.

"So you must be the boyfriend I've heard so much about." The guy said as I walked towards her room. I put her in her bed and took off her shoes before I placed a blanket over her.

"Yeah," I replied, "and you must be the roommate I've never met." The guy nodded and moved toward the small kitchen in the apartment. He was taller than I was and built like a runner, very lean. I couldn't tear my eyes off the way his muscles moved across his back as he reached for the coffee in the shelf.

"That would be me. Want some coffee?" He asked looking back over his shoulder at me with dark mysterious eyes.

"Yeah, sure why not." I took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched as he started up the coffee maker.

"You know there must be something wrong with you," the guy said.

"Excuse me!" I asked taken aback. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well your dating my roommate, who has told me how much she wants to have sex with you, but you never make a move past making out and you never try to take advantage of her, which tells me one of two things. One you're dating someone else where you're getting it from, or two you're gay." He said all this so matter of fact that all I could do was stare at him with my jaw hanging down.

"So which is it?"

This woke me from my shock. "I'm not seeing anyone else and as far as I know I'm not gay. I've just never been with anyone before and I-"

"So what if you haven't been with anyone before, the question is why are you turning down my roommate when she's totally asking for it? As far as I know every guy she's met has wanted to have sex with her."

"So you're telling me you want to have sex with my girlfriend?"

"No I don't, and you didn't let me finish."

"Ok, so why don't you want to have sex with her then?"

"She's not my type."

"Really? Then what is your type?"

"Honestly? You are my type."

"Me?"

"Yeah, believe or not we have met before, you were a little busy at the time though. You work in the cafe in the design building and I get coffee there every morning, but it's usually pretty busy so it's not like we've ever had a chance to talk or anything. The fact is I've had a bit of a crush on you for quite a while now, I didn't know you were the guy dating my roommate." He said pouring the coffee into to cups and passing me one and taking the seat across from me.

I took a sip from the hot liquid and processed what this guy had just told me. "Do you think I'm gay?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Well yes, especially now that I know you're the one dating my roommate and all the things she's told me about you. It just kinda makes sense. The signs are all there."

I went back to drinking my coffee and just thought about if what this guy was saying could actually be true. The two of us just sat in silence and drank our coffee. When my cup was finished I looked at the guy across from me, and I couldn't deny the fact that I found him attractive. I know that I've check out guys in the past but I never really thought anything of it until now.

"Thanks for the coffee... You know I don't even know your name. I'm Naruto by the way."

"Yeah I know who you are. My name is Sai; it's nice to officially meet you."

"You too. Well I think I'm going to get going, can you tell her that I want her to call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll let her know." We both go up and walked to the door.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said turning back and looking at him one last time.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, after all I can't go long without my caffeine fix," he laughed causing me to laugh too. We said a quick good bye and I went home.

By the end of the week I had broken up with my girlfriend and took time to figure out what I really wanted and if I was in fact gay. A few months shortly after the start of spring semester my second year I bumped into Sai again and we went out for coffee and got to talking. We started dating a little while afterwords. We dated for a year before he graduated and we tried to stay in touch but for a job he got right out of college caused him to move quite a ways a way and the long distance wasn't really working for either of us. And that was the end of the relationship with the second love of my life. He was my first in many ways and I will never forget him and what we had but I've had to move on sense then. I've date a couple of guys but nothing has really worked out sense then. No one has caught my interest in quite the same way until today when I bumped into that guy just about fifteen minutes ago.

"Mr. Uzumaki we're ready for you" A nurse called and my parents and I stood up and followed her into a room where they had me change into one of those lame hospital gowns so they could start the tests.

The test took a few hours and they said they would call back tomorrow with the results or we could just come in again, but for now they just wanted me to get plenty of rest.

The rest of the evening passed by slowly as did the next morning. There was a tension in the air at home and whenever the phone rang we would all jump but when it turned out to be a telemarketer we would all loose interest. It wasn't till exactly 3:33 that the hospital called. My mom was the one to answer the phone and after a few friendly exchanges my mother grew quiet and I could see her face fall and tears starting to come to her eyes. My heart was racing as I watched her face. She looked me in the eyes before she turned her back on me. It was as if my heart stopped right then and there. This was going to be bad.

I could hear my mother setting up an appointment for tomorrow where they would have me come in to explain what their next steps would be for treatment and then my mother hung up the phone. I looked over to my dad to see him staring at my mother's back. She turned slowly tear streaming down her face. She brushed them a way taking a deep breath and moved to sit next to me on the couch.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. The doctors think they know what's going on with your health issues." She wrapped and arm around me as my dad moved to sit next to me mimicking my mother's comforting movement which was feeling more stifling then comforting at the moment. "Sweetie the doctors think that you have heart cancer."

My breath caught and my heart contracted along with my parent's arms that were circled around me. "How can that be, I mean I'm only 21, how could I possibly have cancer?" I yelled breaking away from my parents embrace.

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you, it's going to be hard for all of us but we'll be here for you no matter what." My mother said taking my hand a pulling me back to the couch where I started to cry my eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Itachi

It was two weeks later and I was checking myself into the hospital where I would be for the next few days so they could do this laser eye treatment that would help slow the process of my eye disease. They showed me to my room and did some per-tests before the treatment then left me alone in this annoyingly white room.

"Hello?" A quite voice asked from behind the curtain. I guess I wasn't so alone after all.

"Hello," I responded standing up and moving to the cloth that divided the room and pulled it back to reveal the young man that I had bumped into the very first day I was hear. He saw my face and smiled, even knowing that I was losing my sight and had a treatment today that could make things worse if something went wrong and I would never see again I was glad I was able to see that bright shining smile again one last time.

"Oh hey, I remember you. You were that guy I bumped into a while back right?" I nodded. "What was your name again? I'm terrible with remembering names."

"It's Itachi and your name's Naruto, right?"

With a large smile he replied with a happy yep. "So are you ok?" he asked his smile falling from his beautiful face.

"With the exception of losing my sight I'm in perfect health," I said with a slight grimace and the thought of my own failings. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for?"

Naruto turned away to gaze out the window and I could see that whatever it was that he was in here for was really bothering him. I slowly made my way to the chair that was next to his hospital bed and took a seat. I followed his gaze out the window and saw a few kids playing under a tree, their parents not to far away.

"I have cancer," Naruto said quietly. We both continued to look out the window a silence falling over the two of us. Neither of us spoke for a while. "The day we bumped into each other, well that's when they ran the tests. I was home for spring break and my mom was worried because I lost a whole bunch of weight and she was worried about me. As it turns out I was really lucky that she is such a worry wart. I have heart cancer and today is my first chemotherapy session. Man I really hope I don't lose my hair. You know my dad always said that God only made so many perfect heads, the rest he covered in hair." He laughed a bit at that before continuing on. "I don't think I'd look good bald, I mean you know the whole blond eyebrow thing and no hair would just look weird, right? You know what's really weird? The fact that I'm more worried about my hair then my actual health. I don't know maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet. I mean I'm only like 21, how could I possibly have cancer. People only get cancer when they're old right?"

After that he grew silent again. I looked over at him and he was still gazing out the window but I could tell he wasn't actually seeing what was really out there. I reached over and took his hand, which drew him out of his inner world and our eyes met. In that moment there was something that passed between us. It was almost an understanding. I never was one to believe in fate or destiny but this was something else. Some things are just meant to be and I believe that I was meant to meet Naruto which I couldn't have done if it weren't for my failing eyes. With that now being clear I was no longer as mad with my sight and I was suddenly ok with it. It truly is amazing the effect one person can have on another life even if that meeting is brief.

We didn't really speak after that. It wasn't long before the nurse came to get Naruto to take him to where he would receive his first treatment.

"Hey wait can we have a second?" I asked the nurse. He nodded and went out the door.

"Listen, I know that we don't know each other very well, but if you ever just want to talk or hang out just let me know." I grabbed a pen and note pad that they had laid out on the bed side tables and quickly wrote my number on the paper before tearing it out and handing it over to Naruto. He looked at the paper then at me before taking it.

"Hey I hope everything works out with your eyes," He said as he made his way over to the door.

"Yeah, you too." With that he was out the door.

With Naruto

I feel like shit! This is the third time I've had to run to the bathroom to throw up. They said this would happen, but I was really hoping that I would be one of those people who got lucky and wouldn't have to suffer from the crappy side effects of the chemo.

My mom was here earlier, but the doctors sent her home because visiting hours were over and they wanted to keep me here for a couple of days under observation. She brought my homework and laptop over so that I wouldn't fall behind in my classes. When I found out and went back to school after break I had to go and talk to all my teachers about what was going on so that we could figure out a way for me to finish all my classes with everything that was going on, especially sense I was supposed to graduate after this semester and I really didn't want to get behind and have to start all over on my last semester. The teachers all agreed that they would post the power points and class work on the school website for me to access so that I could finish the classes on-line. Which wasn't too bad of an idea, I mean the fact that I wouldn't have to go to anymore 8am classes was a big bonus, but now that I was having to get up at 3:23am to heave up whatever was left in my stomach was something I wasn't planning on. This really sucked!

A few hours later I woke up and looked over at the clock. The bright red numbers where almost giving me a headache, but at least I knew I was able to manage to get some kind of sleep last night. It was 9am and like clockwork a nurse came into the room with a tray of food.

"Good morning. Did you manage to get some sleep last night? I know my patients say that the first treatment is the hardest." She set the tray down on the table next to the bed and removed the cover. "I know that after the night you've just had food doesn't sound all that good, but you need to eat something to keep up your strength. It's just toast and some oatmeal, nothing too elaborate." I just nodded and waited for her to leave the room. I really wasn't interested in listening to her talk right now.

Once she was out of the room I reached for the remote and turned on some cartoons. You know cartoons have really gone downhill since I was a kid. Now they all kinda suck, I mean what happened to X-Men and Spiderman and cool cartoons with super heroes. Now they were about stupid kids whose biggest challenge was looking cool and typical school drama that no one really cares about except the popular kids. I ended up turning off the TV and bringing my laptop on to my lap and started to flip though the power points for one of my classes. I wasn't ready to touch any of the food they'd given me until an hour or so later. I ended up munching on a piece of toast but that was about it. The nurse came back to give me my lunch which also was hardly touched when a new nurse came in to take the tray away.

A knock on my door woke me from a nap. When no one came in right away I called out for the unknown visitor to come in. I got a shock to see Itachi walk through the door. He had bandages over his eyes and a walking stick that was tapping on the floor. My heart dropped at the sight of him. Did his surgery go bad? Was he going to be blind now? Would I ever get to look into those beautiful black eyes and see them looking back at more, or would they have that blank unseeing stare?

What happened to you?" I asked getting out of my bed so that I could help him into the chair next to my bed that my mother had sat in the day before.

"It's not as bad as it looks I promise," he chuckled. I let out a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to talk to someone other than these nosy nurses who talk too much about their lives outside of this dam hospital, and to see how you were doing."

"Other than throwing up and feeling like crap, I'm alive."

"That good huh?" I laughed and nodded, which was totally stupid because he can't see me.

"So how did your eye thing go?"

"They said it went well but they won't know for sure until the bandages come off. They say I have to keep this on for 36 hours just to make sure, so by tomorrow morning I'll know it these people actually did their job or if they fucked up my eyes."

"I'm sure they did their job right, I mean they've got to know what they're doing, right?" I said trying to keep the slight panic out of my voice. If they did something wrong with Itachi's eyes then what if they did something wrong while treating my cancer?

He must have sensed my panic because he reached out and felt around a bit before finding my hand. "I'm sure they know what they're doing, I just don't like hospitals or doctors so I tend to lash out."

I couldn't keep the nervous laugh from escaping but I smiled anyways. "So how long are you here till?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'll be heading home tomorrow evening. Then I'll come back in two weeks to for my second treatment. Another two weeks after that and they'll do testing and my third treatment. So pretty much I get to have the next two months of my life feeling terrible, weak, and sick. They said that they believe that they caught it early enough that they should be able to treat it. I just hope they're right."

"I'm sure they are, and you're young so you should have a good chance of fighting this thing." He squeezed my hand in reassurance and I couldn't help but feel my heart lift. I hadn't felt like this since I dated Sai. "So are your parents coming in to visit you today?"

"No they both have work and I assured them that I would be fine. I've got a lot of homework to work on so I figured I'd be busy working on that, though I kinda feel asleep. I know you can't see it right now, but my bed is covered in books right now. I've got a research paper due at the end of the week. I really hate research papers, I mean the majority of the paper is either quoted or paraphrased from other sources so I really don't see the point of these stupid research papers. You know?"

"Yeah, I understand, though those were the best type of papers that I could write when I was in college. Though I mostly my papers where comparing case studies and critiquing contracts and what not."

"You know I feel like I've talked to you about so much that I really know you, but I really know nothing about you. I mean what do you even do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer at the Akatsuki Law Firm. I do mostly prosecution cases. I rarely do any defense cases; those are usually done by my friend Deidara and Tobi. They're kind of the crazy ones out of the group of us."

"So do you like your job? What made you want to be a lawyer? Where did you go to-"

"Hold on just a second Naruto. I think it's only fair if I get to ask a question now."

"Right, sorry" I said looking down at my hands where one was still holding Itachi's."

"So Naruto, where do you go to school?"

"Oh that's an easy one, I go to Kahona University. Alright my turn. What made you want to be a lawyer?"

"I guess it would be that I got tired of seeing bad things happen without the right people paying the consequences for their actions. What are you studying?"

"I'm a double major in Graphic Design and Photography. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a younger brother, his name is Sasuke, and he's music major at Suna Conservatory. He plays the cello. He's actually got a concert next week for his senior seminar."

"That's so cool; you know I have to say out of all the string instruments I've always liked the cello."

"You know, if you want I could take you." He said in his low voice.

"Really? That would be awesome. I never really get to go to any concerts, classical music or otherwise. Hey it's your turn."

"What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope it's just me. What do your parents do?"

"Well my father is the CEO of his own company and my mother died when I was young."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it happened a long time ago. So what is your dream job?"

"Well I'd really like to open my own photography studio; you know do wedding pictures and pictures that are really personal. You know the types of pictures that you look at and they tell a real story about the people in the picture."

"That's really amazing!" he smiled and I couldn't help but too. "I really hope that everything works out for you."

"Alright my turn," My smile faded as I mentally prepared myself to ask a tough question. "How did your mom die, if you don't mind me asking?"

There was a long pause between us before he let out a huff of air. "You know I've never talked about this with anyone before, not even my brother. My mom, she was, well she was bipolar and one day my brother and I came home from school only to find my mother had committed suicide. She was going through so really hard stuff and she had stopped taking her medication and no one knew about it until it was too late."

"Oh my god and you were the one to find her. That must have been so hard for you." And before I know what I was doing I hugged him. Oh god I really shouldn't have done this, but now that I had I might as well go all out. I pressed myself to him as much as I could with me sitting on the bed and him in the chair. He didn't move for a moment except to stiffen up, but slowly he relaxed and returned the hug. He gave me one extra squeeze before he pulled away.

"Thanks I think I really needed that." He said readjusting in his seat to get comfortable again. "So whose turn is it?"

"Yours," I said studying his face.

"What is your favorite book?"

I couldn't help myself, I just had to laugh. After all this serious talk and he goes and asks a question like that. He smiled at my reaction but simply waited for me to quiet down a reply.

"That's a tough one, but I'd have to say it was Threshold by Sarah Douglass."

"Can't say I've ever actually read that one."

"Yeah not too many people have. So what about you? What's your favorite book?"

"Atlas Shrugged. So what was your most serious relationship?"

What! Where the hell did that come from? It's a good thing he can't see my face right now because it was so red it could have pass for a stop light.

"Um it was actually about a year ago. We broke up because they graduated college and moved away."

"So you like older women?" He asked with a smirk.

Oh this was going to be a dozy for him. "No, I like older men actually." His smirk was instantly gone and I thought for a moment that he was going to get up and leave, but he stayed right where he was.

"So what about you?"

"I haven't really had any serious relationships. I casually dated in college but nothing really serious; actually I'm now friends with one of the guys I dated. We work together, well different departments, but we work at the same firm."

"Wait your gay?" I asked shocked. I mean yeah I was totally attracted to him but he is totally strait, at least I though he was.

"Yeah, is that a problem, because I could leave if that makes you uncomfortable," he said as he started to raise out of his seat. I lunged for him sitting him back down in his chair. Not noticing the smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me, if I had a problem with you being gay wouldn't that make me a bit of a hypocrite."

"I was only teasing you." I playfully smacked him on the arm for that one and we both started to laugh.

After that we continued to go back and forth with the question covering topics like movies, TV shows, and all kinds of foods. We talked until one of the nurses burst into the room looking for Itachi. She then proceeded to chew him out for leaving his room and what not as she practically dragged him from the room. We called a quick good- bye to each other before he and the nurse disappeared behind the door. I just shook my head and laughed.

Not long after that they brought me dinner and the smell had me dashing for the bathroom to puke my guts out, what a terrible end to not such a bad day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Itachi

I just signed my release papers. The surgery had gone as well as expected but while they were doing the surgery they found that my condition was more advanced then they originally thought, which means they suggested that I start learning to read braille because one day I would need to have that skill. They assured me that my insurance would cover the cost of the classes that were offered here at the hospital.

I found myself walking along the hall way again where I found Naruto's room once more. I knocked on the door and heard him call back and I pushed the door open. He wasn't quite as alone this time. His mother was sitting in the chair next to his bed helping him pack up his books. He looked tired and worn out. I'm never seen him look this way, not that I've really ever known him that long, however seeing him in such a state seemed wrong.

"Hey, I thought you would have left by now." Naruto said before getting a sick look on his face and running for the bathroom. The sound of retching made my stomach churn. Shortly after Naruto walked out of the bathroom not looking much better. His mother rushed over to him and led him to a chair and proceeded to fuss over him.

"So," Naruto questioned as he batted his mother's hands away from him, "What are you still doing here?"

"I actually just go released, you know how it is with Hospitals they tell you they'll be right back with your paper work when it really takes one to two hours."

"Yeah I know how that goes. They just told us they'd be back with my release papers so that's we're getting all packed up."

"Do you want some help carrying it out to your car?"

"Excuse me, I hate to butt in, but who are you?" His mother cut in.

"Mom this is Itachi, Itachi this is my mom."

"Hello Itachi, do you by chance have a last name to go with that?"

"Yes, it's Ulchiha, Itachi Ulchiha. Your son and I bumped in to each other a few weeks ago."

"And what brings you here today? Are you here to visit my son?"

"I was just released a little while ago and thought I would say good- bye before I left."

"And what are you here for?"

"Mom!" Naruto cut in, his cheeks a nice shade of red.

"Sorry sweetie," she apologized as she reached over to stoke Naruto's hair. At that moment my cell phone rang. Two pairs of eyes fell on me as I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said into the phone, not at all surprised to hear Sasori respond in his monotone voice, or the fact that Deidara was yelling into the phone from the background.

"We're here to pick you up. Where are you?" Sasori asked and I could hear a cry from Deidara most likely because Sasori just punched him.

"Yeah I'll be down if a few minutes." With that I hung up turning to the other two people in the room.

"Sorry about that. That was just my friends who are giving me a ride home. I'm not supposed to be driving yet so soon after the operation." Naruto just nodded in understanding while his mother gave me a questioning look, but before she could ask the nurse came in with the release forms for them to sign so they could leave.

The three of us gathered up Naruto's belongings and made our way to the entrance of the hospital. His mother finally no longer giving me odd looks, because now she was giving Naruto the, we'll- discuss- this- later, look. Though she did seem to appreciate the fact that I took the bags from Naruto and carried them for him.

I could see my two friends waiting for me just outside the door through the large windows, and it was no surprise to see them fighting with each other, more then likely over something really stupid that Deidara did or said.

"Hey Itachi?" Naruto asked looking up at me.

"Yeah?"

"When we were talking the other day and you mention your brothers cello concert?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Yeah."

"Well I know you invited me and I would kinda like to go so if you still want me to go..."

"Yes I would like you to come with me, how about when we get to your car I can get you phone number and then then we can work out all the details. Sound good?"

Naruto looked up at me with that winning smile of his and I couldn't help but smile as well, not missing the raised eyebrow from his mother before she opened the door shaking her head. I felt a moment of panic before I caught the slight smile on her face.

The second I was out the door I was attacked. Sasori literally had to pull Deidara off of my body.

"Get off of him you idiot, can't you see his hands are full, not to mention that he just had surgery and jumping on him is probably not good for him at the moment." Deidara had the decency to look down in shame and apologized before looking over at Naruto.

"And who might this attractive young man be?" Deidara said stepping into Naruto's personal space and far to close for my liking causing an instinctual reaching in me to pull Deidara the fuck away from Naruto, though I didn't intend for him to fall flat on his ass.

"Leave him alone Deidara. Naruto these are a couple of my friends from work. The laughing his ass off is Sasori and that one," I said pointing at the pouting Deidara, "is his boyfriend Deidara. Guys this is Naruto and his mother Mrs. Uzumaki."

My two friends composed themselves and shook hands with the two. "I was just helping them take things out to their car, then we can go."

Sasori nodded and then proceeded to take the bags from Naruto's mother. She smile then turned and wrapped an arm around her son and lead the way to here car.

Once everything was loaded up Naruto and I exchanged numbers and I told him to give me a call if he ever wanted to talk and I would get a hold of him soon to make plans for my brothers concert.

With Naruto

When I got home I found that my mom had set up everything in the living room, even my bed which I thought was a little excessive, but I guess it made sense, because there was no bathroom on the second floor where my room was. I sat down and turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"So..." my mother said giving me the look. There was no avoiding that look, she was always a very perceptive person which made it impossible to lie to her.

"So he's a guy I met at the hospital. You know the one I bumped into the day you took me to get tested?" She nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well we were both in the same prep room while I waited to be taken in for my treatment. We just got to talking and then he came and visited me yesterday too."

"Uh huh. Well now that we've got all the basics, care to fill in all the details?"

I sighed, sometimes I really wish my mother would just let things be and not have to know every tiny little detail. I thought about what I wanted to say and planned everything out, to bad my mouth didn't agree with my brain. "I like him, and I don't mean like a friend but I could see myself dating him. I mean I don't know what it is about him but we just kinda clicked." I paused a moment and looked at my mother, she was smiling. "He's a lawyer, and he's got a brother that's about my age who plays the cello. He also likes to read, maybe not the same types of books but still do you know how hard it is to find a guy that likes to read just as much as I do?" We both laughed at that.

"I suppose my next question has to be is this young man actually gay. I don't want you getting your hopes up only to find out he's got a girlfriend or wife somewhere."

"Oh no we kinda covered that already covered that one. He is gay."

"So this concert you two are going to is that supposed to be a date?"

"Um... I don't really know for sure, but I kinda hope it is."

"Well maybe you should find out. One more thing, what was he in the hospital for?"

"He was there for an eye operation. He's got this disease that is causing him to go blind. He was saying that he was probably going to start learning braille so he'd be prepared for when that actually happens even if it's years down the road."

"That's terrible, he's just so young. It's just not fair."

"Well you know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?"

"Right. I love you Naruto, you are the best son a mother could ask for." She gave me a quick hug before she moved for the kitchen. She always tended to cook when she was stress of feeling out of sorts. I turned to the sitcom playing on the TV and a few hours later my father came home and joined me. It was a quiet night at the Uzumaki house, but it didn't really bother me all that much. Yeah life kinda sucked right now, but then again if things had gone differently I never would have met Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With Itachi

Two weeks. For two weeks I've had to endure the endless taunting curtsey of one annoying blonde and the tall, dark haired, shark obsessed coworkers and tonight it was finally going to prove worth it. Naruto and I were going out on our first date. That's right date. We'd been talking on the phone a lot and not just texting either but actually talking. Now I just had to wait two more hours before I could go pick him up. I had it all planned out. We'd go out to dinner, nothing to fancy but nice enough to actually site down and not get weird looks for being dressed up. Then we would go to my brothers concert and have ice cream afterwords where we could just sit an talk.

When I finally got off work the first thing I did shower and get changed. By the time I had finished that I was ready to go and pick up Naruto. When I finally rang the door bell I could swear that my heart was beating so hard in my chest it would be able to break my ribs. His father was the one who opened the door, I recognized him from the day I first meet Naruto.

"Hello, so your the young man who wishes to date my son." It wasn't a question. I nodded and introduced myself and offered my hand which he took with a very firm grip and if it weren't for the fact that I was used to this type of thing from the people I have to work with I might have been very intimidated.

"Hey," Naruto said popping up next to his dad. He looked much better then he did the last time I saw him. He still looked tiered but not quite as sick and worn out.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" he said pushing past his dad to stand next to me.

"Have him home by midnight, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." With that we went to the car and I opened Naruto's door for him so he could climb in. It didn't take to long to get to the restaurant. We were seated quickly and the food was really good, but the conversation was even better. Naruto was telling me about his projects and school work, and I was telling him about some of the cases that I had worked on. We talked about everything from books and music, to all the crazy little things that we find interesting or don't like.

The concert was also amazing, my brother has always been an excellent musician and no one could argue otherwise. Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself and they way he would really get into the classical music was just fascinating to watch. He would close his eyes and just listen. For me watching his facial expressions was an entirely new way of listening to music. All I could think of was how happy I was to be able to see this before I went completely blind.

"Itachi that concert was incredible. Thank you for bringing me." I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad you liked it. So would you like to go meet my brother?"

"Sure." We left the theater and meet my brother outside. He was surrounded by all of his adoring fan girls and I could tell by the look on his face and his white knuckles that he would love nothing more then to get the hell out of there and do so by any means necessary.

"You haven't changed a bit little brother." I said pushing my way though the sea of girls surrounding him. He glared at me before saying, "Yeah well you look like you've aged 10 more years since I saw you last, you old man." We had a bit of a staring or should I say glaring contest after that, which caused most of his fans to get nervous and back away.

"So ice cream?" I asked and smiled at my little brother. He just shrugged and started heading for the door. I turned back to Naruto and motioned for him to go first. "Just give him a minute he'll realize that we're not alone. Sometimes he's a little slow." Naruto smiled at me as we followed my brother out into the cool spring air. It wasn't till we got to my car that my brother turned around and noticed Naruto for the first time.

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Naruto, your brothers date." Sasuke's eyes got big for a moment then he looked over at me and I nodded in confirmation.

"Really?" Naruto nodded in reply and we all piled into my car and we headed off to the ice cream shop.

It was a quite little place, privately owned and run by an old couple who loved working in their 50's style ice cream shop. I've been taking my brother here when I come to visit ever since he started school in Suna. We always sat at the counter in the tall chairs the instant Naruto sat on one of the stools he started to spin around. I smiled as I watched the look of pure childish joy on his face.

A sharp jab to my side brought my gaze to my little brother who had a smirk on his face. "So are we getting ice cream or what?" He said moving to sit next to Naruto. I moved to sit on Naruto's other side.

"So Naruto do you know what you want?"

"I want vanilla with hot fudge." Sasuke cut in.

"I didn't ask you Sasuke, but yes you can have your hot fudge sunday."

"I'm not sure it's a toss up between the banana split and the brownie earthquake, the only thing is I don't know if I can finish it all, I haven't been eating a lot lately, I'm still a little full from dinner."

"That's ok, you can pick and then we can share," I suggested.

"Really, you don't mind sharing? Ok so which one out of those to do you want?"

"Between the two options how about the banana split? That way I don't have to explain to your father why your in a chocolate coma when I take you home." Naruto laughed and we placed our order. While we waited I just listened while my brother and my date talked about college. Not even an hour of knowing each other and they had developed and friendly competitive friendship. I was glad they were getting along. I'd never actually let any of the other men I've dated meet my brother. I've spent so much of my life protecting him that I even protect him from the people I date and should be trusting with my personal life, but Naruto is the only guy I've ever really wanted to meet my brother.

"I should probably get going, I've got a class at 8am and I need to make sure that I'm awake that teacher is a real ball buster. There was a kid who fell asleep in his class and he dumped a whole bottle of water on the Nara kid to wake him up. 20 minutes later when the idiot fell asleep again the teacher shoved him out of his chair, granted when that didn't work he just left him alone, but he's dumped water on other people for falling asleep and I would rather that not be me." Naruto was full body laughing by this time, but sadly it was interrupted buy his coughing.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah I'll be fine. We should probably get going." After that we all headed out to the car to drop Sasuke off at his apartment.

"It was nice to meet you Naruto. You know you're the only guy my brother has ever introduced me to."

"No I didn't know that, but it was cool meeting you. Oh and we'll have to continue our discussion on who the best rock band of the 80's was."

"Defiantly. See you later Itachi." And with that he opened the door and got out.

"So I'm the first guy you've introduced to your brother huh?"

"Um... yeah, is that weird?"

"No, I don't know, it kinda makes me feel special though."

"Would it be too over the top if I said you are special to me?" He just smiled and shook his head no. "Good. So are you up for doing something else, or should I take you back, I don't want to wear you out, I know you said when we talked on the phone the other day that you were feeling really tired lately."

"NO! I mean no, I'm fine I promise. So what did you have in mind?"

"Well when we get back to Kahona I was thinking of showing you my favorite place in the whole city."

"Cool!"

45 minutes later we pulled up to the parking lot of a park that was withing walking distance of the home I grew up in before my brother and I moved in with our grandparents.

"I used to sneak out of the house at night when I was younger and come here. There is just something about this place at night that just seems to make the world stand still. Whenever I come here I can just forget about everything. Actually I haven't come here for years, until I found out that I was going blind. After finding that out it felt like the world drastically shifted again, just like when my mother died I just got in the car and I ended up here."

Naruto took my hand in his and leaned in to my shoulder. "Thanks for showing me this. You know when I found out about my cancer I felt like my life had ended. It just didn't seem real. The whole time in between waiting for my first treatment I could feel myself pulling away from everything and everyone. I know my parents were getting really worried about me by the way they were hovering around."

"And now?"

"Now I don't really feel like my life is over, I mean this is the first date I've had in a year."

"A year huh? That last date I went on was two years ago."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope." We got quiet for a moment just walking around the park holding hands. It was a comfortable silence.

"So how good are you at finding start constellations?" Naruto asked.

"Your kidding right?" The smile on his face said it all. "Hey for all you know I could know every constellation there is in the night sky. Not say that I do but I very well could have." We both laughed and we continued talking until his phone started to ring.

"Oh crap it's my dad. Hello?" There was a pause as he listened to his father talk on the other end of the line. Then I looked at my watch only to realized that it was ten past midnight. SHIT! Why was I not watching the time.

"No dad we're on our way back now. We just lost track of time. We'll be there be for you know it. Bye." He closed his phone giving me a panicked look and we raced back to my car. By the time we reached it we were both clutching our stomachs for laughing.

"Was he mad?"

"No just worried. Now days he treats me like I'm going to pass out at any given moment. Then again I can't really blame him for that. The day after I got back I did pass out, but don't worry I'm fine."

"Well I should get you back before worried turns into I'm never letting that guy take my son out ever again." With Naruto smiling I turned the car on to the road and headed back to his house. We pulled into the drive way and I ran around the car to open up the door for Naruto. I even walked him to the door. We paused at the door, Naruto was looking at his feet he was being shy which was just adorable and such a turn on at the same time.

"Thanks for tonight Itachi, I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad, I hope we can do this again, and soon."

"Me too." The porch lights flickered. "That's my dad's way of warning me to get inside before he comes out here and physically drags me back into the house."

"Then I guess this is good night, I'll call you tomorrow." The was another pause between the two of us. The type of pause where I don't know if I should kiss him or not, all I can think is that I really want to, but before I can make up my mine a hand reaches behind my neck and drags me down into the most incredible kiss. His lips are so soft and perfect.

Of course that the most perfect kiss after the best date I've ever been on get interrupted by my dates father. Can't say I ever thought that would happen to me again now that I had a real job and was no longer in school.

"Alright Naruto it's time for you to come in, there's no need for you to be getting a cold. And you. You can go home but keep in mind you now have one strike against you." With that he walked back inside leaving the door open for Naruto to go in.

"Good night Naruto," I stole one more kiss before I nudged him into the house.

I waited for the door to close in my face before heading back to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Naruto

Two months since my first date with Itachi. My dad was still holding that one strike over Itachi's head. Needless to say we were never late again. Itachi made sure of that almost to the point of being annoying, but last time he ended up staying and we watched a movie. I feel asleep on the couch half way though, but when I woke up the next morning I found that Itachi had carried me to my bed. He even left me a note on the table next to my bed. All it said was, 'Good Morning.' It was sweet and understated but perfect.

A knock on the door had me nearly falling on the floor. I flung the door open and there stood Itachi with a smile on his face. "Hey is your stuff ready?"

"Yeah my mom's just grabbing the camera. I can't believe I'm finally graduating!" I yelled jumping into Itachi's arms. Itachi stumbled back and the force of my jump knocked his new glasses out of place. I didn't think I would like Itachi with glasses but actually seeing them on his face I decided that he looked sexier then ever. He put me down while my mother rushed past us.

"Come on boys we're going to be late, your father is already there. Oh wait batteries, I need to get the extra batteries," she said turning back towards the house.

"Mrs. Uzumaki there's no need I made sure to buy some before I came over. They're in the car along with my camera as well just in case something would happen to yours."

"You truly are a life saver young man. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. Alright I think that's everything. Let's go." She was already climbing into the front seat of Itachi's car. I felt Itachi press his lips to my now bald head which was covered with a light weigh stocking cap. A month and a half ago when my hair started falling out I was so panicked that Itachi wouldn't like me any more. I should have known better, he was actually the one who took me to get my head shaved, he even offered to get his head shaved to but I told him that if he did a stupid think like that I would break up with him right then and their. We joked around the rest of the day, Itachi saying that I was only dating him for his hair.

Once there Naruto took off and headed over to where all the other graduating students. I followed my boyfriend's mother to the seats his father had saved for us. They were so excited, I know how they feel. My brothers graduation was last week I my grandparents and I were so happy for him, my father actually called, which was more then I got when I graduated. Naruto even came and my grandmother loved him, she kept trying to give him mints, and my grandfather kept talking to him about his opinions on which of the students would make a good girlfriend for Sasuke.

It was a long ceremony like all graduations are, but at least the student speeches were humorous. Naruto's mother was snapping pictures right and left and his father had the video camera glued to his hand. After the entire class had walked across the stage all the students through their caps in the air before making their way to their families. I watch Naruto make his way over to us only to have some guy step in to his path. They talked for a moment before they hugged. Now this hug was not just a hug between friends there was more to it then that. I felt this protective, possessive feeling boiling up inside of me and before I knew it I was standing next to Naruto with my arm draped around him and I was pulling him into my chest.

"Hello, I'm Naruto's boyfriend, and you are?"

"I'm Sai, Naruto's ex-boyfriend." There was a moment while we were sizing each other up.

"So... Anyway where's mom and dad?"

"They're waiting for us over there. Come on. Oh and it was nice to meet you Sai." I guided Naruto away from Sai, but the smirk on that guys face made me want to go and punch that jerk's smirk right off his face.

"Are you jealous?"

"No... Why do you ask?"

"Well you stormed over when I was talking to my friend who's new boyfriend is now kissing him," he said pointing over my shoulder to the couple who were kissing, one in a graduation gown. "Then there was the possessive arm on the shoulder and the famous Ulchiha glare. Oh, and last but not least the dragging me away even though he was just saying hi."

"Alright point made. I'm not taking it back though." He just laughed and stood on his tip toes to kiss my nose. I know that that is cheesy and cliche but I loved it when he did that.

"Congratulations Honey, we are so proud of you," Naruto's mother said as she hugged him.

"Good job son, Itachi will you take a picture of the three of us?"

"Of course." I took a few pictures of Naruto with his parents before his mom took the camera from me and told me to get next to Naruto. We took a couple of nice ones before Naruto started in on the silly ones, though I think my favorite was when I kissed him on the cheek when he wasn't expecting it. The look on his face was priceless. Once all the picture taking was done we went out for an early dinner with his parents and once that was over Naruto was mine for the rest of the night. First night together without a time that I was required to have Naruto home by.

We headed strait for our park. There was a swing set that we made our way over to. "So how are you feeling now that your finally done with college? You're in the real world now so what's next?"

"I'm excited, no more school nothing. As for what I'm going to do, I will be working with a local photography place, I showed them my portfolio last week at the interview and they just called this morning I got the job, granted I've got to start with all the small stuff but hopefully it won't be long before I get to do all the cool stuff like weddings and engagement pictures.

"That's great."

"I've got a chemo treatment tomorrow. A week after that they're going to run some test to see if the chemo is working."

"Hey no worrying about that right now, we are celebrating."

"Are we? No we're not celebrating right now, because if we were we wouldn't be talking because we would be too busy making out." The devilish smirk on his face was more then enough of a hint for me to pull him into my arms and devour his lips. I could feel his hands tracing their way down my chest and I pulled his hips toward me, my hands slowly moving to grab his firm ass. He gasped into our kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck pushing himself closer to me.

I lost track of hold long we'd been making out but Naruto was now lying in the grass underneath of my own body. "I should get you out of here before you catch a cold."

"No, I'm fi- achoo. Ok we can go." I laughed and helped him stand. "Itachi, can we go to your place. I don't want to go home right now."

"Alright." I was a little nervous, I couldn't remember if I'd picked everything up. I didn't think that we'd end up at my place, I thought that his parents would want to have Naruto with them tonight, though I'm not complaining that I get Naruto all to myself for the evening. I pulled up into my parking space and looked over to Naruto who was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

I ended up carrying him up three flights of stairs to my apartment. The elevator was broken because some stupid kids on the first floor decided to play a prank that went bad and somehow broke the dam thing. I'm not quite sure how I managed it but I was able to unlock the door and get Naruto into my bed.

I took a moment just watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful, you would never even know he was sick. I locked to door quick before making a quick call to his parents letting the know that Naruto had fallen asleep and was staying at my place for the night. I assured them that I would have him checked in at the hospital for his treatment on time.

When I got back to my room I found Naruto curled up with one of my pillows clutched to his chest. Smiling down at the smaller man I gently removed his shoes and socks and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder before I crawled in next to Naruto and curled around his back.

With Naruto

When I woke up this morning the first thing I saw was the clock on the bed side table reading 9:28 am. Then like every other morning I stretched my body only to feel something obstructing my movements. That was the moment I realized that I wasn't alone, my first thought was to panic, but the warm deep chuckle from behind me told me exactly who I was in bed with.

"Good morning Naruto. Did you sleep ok?" my boyfriend asked pulling me closer to him. The warmth from his body relaxed me and I felt so safe with his arms wrapped around my waist while his fingers traced lazy little designs on my stomach.

"Yeah," I said practically in a daze.

"So are you up for a light breakfast before your treatment today?"

"Hm breakfast let me think?" I smiled devilishly at Itachi then I roll on top of him. Up till this point we'd really only gone to about second base which I was disappointed about. At this moment though I was going to take advantage of this situation. I started to kiss Itachi. Our tongues twisted around each other and his large hands moved down to cup my ass. I couldn't help but moan into his lips. Slowly I broke away and kissed my way down his neck before finding his collar bone. Once there I bit down and the sound Itachi emitted was so sexy I could feel myself getting hard.

I reached down to Itachi's waist and bunched his shirt up his chest before slipping it over his head. Itachi had already started to unbutton the shirt that I'd been wearing yesterday. I moved further down his chest taking one of his nipples into my mouth. Circling my tongue around the nub before taking hold with my teeth and gently pulling. I loved making my normally quiet boyfriend moan when we fooled around.

Itachi's hands moved up to my shouldered before he dragged his nails down my spine, my back arched and a couldn't hold back the moan. I released his nipple from my mouth then kissed my down his stomach pulling at the draw string of his pajama pants. I reached his hip bone, one of my favorite parts of Itachi's body. Pressing my thumb into the spot on his hip that made Itachi shudder I bit down on his other hip bone. I could now feel Itachi's had member pressing into my chest.

"Ahh, Naruto." Itachi moaned his voice all husky and deep, his hands rubbed over my bald head. It was moments like this that I really missed my hair. I started to pull down his pants hooking his boxes along with them. I got them almost all the way past his hips before he jerked up. "Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Having my breakfast," I grinned. He pulled me up for a kiss. "Then don't let stop you." With that he helped me remove that last article of his clothing. I moved down and placed a gentle kiss on his hip, then moved to the inside of his thigh. Then trailing light kisses to the base of his member I licked a slow trail up to the tip then circled around it before drawing back slightly and blowing cool air over the wet trail. I continued licking and blowing cool air before I switched and took as much of his cock into my mouth as I could. The sound of Itachi breathily calling my name made me get harder and harder. While bobbling my head up and down on his cock I started to hum. Itachi grabbed my head tightly and pulled me away as he came. His whole body tensing up and shaking. The expression on his face was burned into my retinas and I never wanted to for get that sight.

"That was amazing, but I think it's my turn to have some breakfast. I'll be right back." Itachi climbed out of the bed not even having second thoughts of his nudity. What I was not expecting was for him to come back with a bottle of maple syrup. "You might want to take off your pants unless you don't mind them getting sticky." I couldn't get out of my pants fast enough.

Itachi laid me back before he uncapped the bottle and upending it letting the sweet sticky liquid fall on to my chest. The traced a swirling design all over my chest putting dabs of syrup over my nipples and my cock. "Looks good enough to eat," Itachi said with his own devilish smile. He started at the pool of syrup at my belly button then followed the trail up to my collar bone then down to my hip and back up to my left nipple. I never though having someone lick syrup off my body would be such a turn on. It seamed to take forever for him to finally reach my cock. He nearly took my whole member in his mouth and sucked so hard I thought I would cum right then and there. He repeated this several times before I screamed his name as I came.

We sat there for a moment just enjoying the moment. "How about I go make some real food and you go take a shower and get cleaned up, explaining to your parents why you smell like syrup and why your shirt is sticking to your chest might be a little awkward." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before running to the bathroom. Itachi yelled through the door that I could borrow some clothes if he wanted to.

For the rest of the morning I couldn't keep the smile off my face, not even checking into the hospital could make my happiness disappear. After the treatment was a different story of course. Itachi stayed with me as long as he could until the nurse kicked him out. He promised that he would come back tomorrow and he kissed me good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Epilogue- Seven Years Later

With Naruto

Itachi was sitting in the chair next to me bouncing his knee in impatience. He'd been pacing not to long ago but after he kept bumping into things he found his way into a chair. He was declared legally blind last year. He could still see somethings but it was really only shapes and blurs of colors. We'd moved in together shortly after I graduated from college and despite the cancer these last seven years have been some of the best years of my life.

Right now we were waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Today we were going to find out if I gone into remission. My hair had finally grown back which I was happy for, granted it was darker then it was originally, but Itachi said that he liked it even better. I remember one time his said that now my hair didn't make his eyes hurt as much. I punched him for that one, not hard or anything just playfully. I'll admit things aren't perfect one hundred percent of the time but make up sex is one of my favorite types of sex so everything seems to work itself out just fine.

"Ah Mr. Ulchiha, Mr. Uzumaki I have the test results back." The doctor said coming into the room. Itachi was instantly out of his seat and stumbled his way over to me wrapping his arm around my waist. "I have good news. Mr. Uzumaki I'm happy to inform you that you are now officially in remission. Congratulations. Now if you don't mind I have some other patients to check in on so I'll be on my way, you two are free to go.

He was out the door in a flash and Itachi hugged me so hard I thought he was going to squeeze the life right out of me. "I think it's about time to celebrate, what about you?"

"Well I couldn't agree with you more, let's call my parents and your brother and his wife and we can have a family dinner and play card games and just make it a whole family event, oh we should also invite all our friends too." Itachi growled and started kissing my neck.

"You know very well that's not what I meant. Now lets get home so I can take off all of you clothes and have my way with you."

We couldn't get home any faster if we had teleported there like they do in Star Trek. The second the door was closed Itachi had me pressed against the door and he was ravaging my lips and neck and pealing away my shirt. I was already working on his pants not even bothering with his shirt. Right now I wanted Itachi inside me and nothing else. Distantly in the background I heard the phone ring but that wasn't important right now the answering machine could totally get it.

We didn't even make it to the bed room much less the couch. Itachi thrust is hot throbbing cock into me right there against the front door. I was screaming his name so loud that I wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow. It was a good thing we lived in a house or the neighbors at the apartment would have been so pissed at us.

By the time we'd both recovered from our first round against the front door we were actually able to make it all the way to the couch before we got distracted again.

The next morning when we got up we found that my parents had called three times wondering about the results of the test. I called them first thing that morning to let them know the good news and I apologized that didn't call back, but they understood and thankfully didn't ask for any details. Talking to may parents about my sex life was one thing I never wanted to talk about with them and vice versa.

Life was never going to be perfect but it was a life that I wouldn't change for all the world. I loved Itachi and he loved me, and if I hadn't gotten sick I never would have met him. Life was funny that way. I truly believed that everything happens for a reason.


End file.
